


Interdepartmental Memos

by GoldenTruth813, Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Aurors, Co-workers to lovers, Epistolary, Letter fic, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: What do you get when GoldenTruth813 plays Harry and Henndra is Draco?  An epistolary fic of course!





	Interdepartmental Memos

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**February 21st, 2005**

 

**Potter! You are so bloody lucky this isn't a Howler! You pull shit like that again on one of my cases and I'll put in a formal complaint to have you court-martialed!**

**I am Senior Auror on this case. I have full authority over all Potions and Racketeering cases. Don't try me, I'm warning you.**

**\- D. L. Malfoy**

**P &R Division**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

February 21st, 2005

 

Merlin's Beard, Malfoy.  I know Hogwarts didn't have a human anatomy class but even you must know your head shouldn't be shoved that far up your arse.  

And stop pretending you're going to put in a formal complaint because we both know that according to Auror Code 31, section B "All supervising Aurors are directly responsible for the actions of their team." which you took great pleasure in reminding me weekly before the mission, meaning your arse is the one on the line if you do.  

Besides, we caught the bad guys and I only destroyed one box of evidence I still don't know what you're so fucking mad about.

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**February 21st, 2005**

 

**Ah yes. The Chosen Twat saved the day! And pray tell what happens to your beloved public when the charges set before Harley and his crew don't stick because you lost all the damning evidence against them?!**

**You're on loan to me from Robards and can as easily go back to First Response Squad.**

**I thought you wanted to do well by little Josie Evergreen, especially after what happened to her mother. I expected better.**

**D.L. Malfoy**

**P &R Division **

 

**P.S If Auror Riley insists on drooling over you during Ministry time, he will also be relocated off my team.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

February 22nd, 2005

 

Oh, Fuck you, Malfoy.  You're just pissed off because I didn't make you look good to Robards.  Don't pretend you haven't been angling for a promotion since last May, everyone knows.  But news flash there's more to solving cases than protocol and paperwork.  Harley is behind bars.  That's what matters.  

And don't you fucking dare mention Josie to me.  I don't give a flying fuck if you're the Senior Auror on this case and had to go over every single detail in the initial report because GUESS WHAT MALFOY I WAS THE FIRST RESPONDER ON THAT CASE NOT YOU.  I was the one who saw what happened to Josie's mother.  I was the one Josie clung to as we pulled her from her mother's body.  Maybe you fall asleep every night with the words from that case in your brain but I go to sleep at night with the images in my brain.  So don't try to tell me what you would have done differently because YOU. WEREN'T. THERE.

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

P.S.  Clearly you're even more starkers than I thought because Riley does not drool over me.

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**February 27th, 2005**

 

**Sorry to disturb you at your private domicile but it took me a while to form a proper thought in reference to the accusations you've made against me.**

**I understand though it may appear tenacious of me to do well at my job and though I did join the DMLE a full year after you and have climbed up the corporate ladder rung one step higher than you it is only due to my year abroad studying potions.  After Auror Charlize was wounded on active duty I was the only one with remotely enough qualifications to do the job.**

**Is it so far-fetched for the one man who vouched for me to comprehend that after all I have done or failed to do in my life that I want to make a difference in the world?**

**And that maybe if the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' cannot adhere to the authority of the lowly ex-Death Eater that it does give the impression that no one should?**

**My position within the DMLE is something I have to defend and fight for every day, I don't have enough time to defend myself pointlessly to you.**

**Lastly, as you so insensitively put, yes you were on First Response in the case of Amelia Evergreen but as you might remember as a part of all First Year Auror rotations, I too spent six months on First Response and have seen my fair share of horrors. You don't get to monopolize on pain Potter, we've all had losses, it's part of the job.**

**We are both Aurors after all.**

**\- Draco.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Owl:

March 3rd, 2005

 

I feel like it wouldn't hurt to start this letter by mentioning that the lapse in time from receiving your owl and responding was not because I was ignoring you.  I just didn't think you'd want a letter with a parchment full of curse words and my "half formed chicken scratch" as you like you to call it.

It's not easy for me to say any of this, not because it’s _you,_ though Merlin knows that doesn't help, but because of me.  I've grown up enough to be able to say when I'm wrong even when I don't particularly want to.  Though I'll admit that might be a bit harder for me to do in the moment, I usually get there eventually.  

You're good at your job, Malfoy.  You're damn good and everyone knows it.  Well everyone who doesn't have their head up their arse.  I...never gave much thought to what it might look like to you or anyone else when I questioned you.  I know this probably won't come as much of a shock to you but I have a small problem with authority.  You were right you shouldn't have to defend yourself.   

Fuck I'm just sorry alright.  I know I can be a bit of a pain in the arse and even Ron has been on my case this week about it.

 I didn't want to tell anyone but I haven't really been sleeping since the Evergreen case.  Not sleeping bad, as in not sleeping at all.  The cases where...where...when a kid gets orphaned.  I don't take them well.  I shouldn't have taken it out on you.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 3rd, 2005**

 

**As your superior officer, I am obligated to remind you that you have the option to take time off. That I can sign off the request forms right away.**

**However knowing you as well as I do, and knowing your self-professed issues with authority I know it is useless and that you are far too stubborn when it comes to your sense of justice.**

**(At least with Harley's trial scheduled for next week justice for Josie approaches soon yes?)**  

**So, I have enclosed my own remedy. Nothing quite as addictive as Dreamless Sleep. It's of my own design, mostly herbal, very mild muscle relaxer. I suggest a thimble of this in with your cup (of overly sweetened!!) tea before bed.**

**If all else fails you could try something else physically taxing too... like a nighttime jog.**

 

**\- Draco Malfoy.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Owl:

March 4th, 2005

 

I'm going to pretend you didn't just remind me that you're my Supervisor.   _Again_.  

There's not a bloody fucking chance in hell I'm taking time off.  Especially not with Harley's rial schedule so soon because you and I both know we will both be called to testify and if I take any time off the press will have a field day.  And neither one of us needs a full review of this case.  I'm not taking any chances someone might find a loophole where that sick bastard could get out.

I hate dreamless sleep.  It always makes me feel a bit off the next day.  But yours....it didn't.  Which incidentally is why this owl might be a bit late.  I might have possibly taken it before I finished writing your letter and was not expecting to pass out at my desk.  I suppose at least now I can blame you for the ink stain on my face that refuses to come off no matter what spell I use.  You might want to put a warning label on that stuff.  Tasted pretty good though.  I liked the lemon in it, though I shouldn't be surprised since you always smelled like lemons at school.

Anyways, even at my desk, it was the best nights sleep I've had in well I probably shouldn't say in how long but...thank you.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 6th, 2005**

 

**That ink stain is ghastly Potter. There are spells for that you know, cover up all sorts of blemishes including hickeys just FYI. Heard Auror Riley boasting about this place the two of you are going Friday. Didn't see the drool indeed!**

- **D**. **L. Malfoy**

**P &R Division **

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 6th, 2005

 

Got a lot of personal experience hiding Hickeys, Malfoy?

You should come with us on Friday.  To the pub I mean.  Meet us there at 7, yeah?

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 6th, 2005**

 

**Join you? On your date? Don't think Auror Riley would appreciate that very much. I think I'll pass. Have a drink for me yeah?**

 

**\- DM**

 

**P.S What the devil are you talking about? What hickeys?**

 

  
***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 7th, 2005

 

Oh for Merlin's sake it's not a date!  

Don't you think I'd know if I was going on a date?  It's just an after works thing.  I'd like you to come but don't get over excited because I'm not going to beg.  

Hickeys.  Yes.  You apparently have a lot of experience hiding them.  Not your fault I suppose with skin that pale, and I suppose it's none of my business if you need to hide them on the job.

 

\- H.J.  Potter

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 8th, 2005**

 

**Careful Potter, you sound jealous. What will Auror Riley think with you taking too much notice over my skin?**

**I'm sorry. Tease. Actually Pansy taught me that one. Clever girl that one.**

 

**\- DM**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 8th, 2005

 

Talk about being jealous.  Riley again?  Honestly, we just work together he's not interested in me like that.  

So you're gonna come then?  Which by the way is not me asking you to come again it's asking if you are coming.  There's a difference.  Just for the record.  

And I wasn't jealous.  So....so there.  

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

 March 11th, 2005

 

Fucking Hell.  You were right.  I didn't know it was a bloody fucking date!

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

 

**OWL:**

**March 11th, 2005**

 

**And this Potter is why you should always trust your superior officer.**

 

**\- D**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

March 11th, 2005

 

You're such a wanker.  

Do you have to keep reminding me you're my bloody boss.  I'm not likely to forget you know what with having to see your fucking handsome face every day it's so fucking distracting!

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 11th, 2005**

 

**Why Potter you wound me. After all these years skillfully armoring my face with disdain for all my fellow man you find me handsome? Truly.. I am wounded. Don't know how I'll sleep at night.**

**I jest. Judging by the alcohol content of the parchment alone I'd say you're drunk enough to drown a Quidditch team.**

**I look forward to lording this over you when you're sober.**

 

**The Handsome,**

**Draco Malfoy**

 

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

 

OWL:

March 12th, 2005

 

I had to get drunk that was the worst date I've ever been on and trust me I've been on some bad ones.  He was driving me mental!

 Then he asked if I thought it wasn't a date why I hadn't invited anyone else from work, except when I mentioned that had I invited you but you wouldn't come he got himself in a right snit.  You would've thought I cursed him.  

Bloody fucking nuisance he was, muttering under his breath about how come he didn't see it before and how everything makes sense now.  He must've been drunker than me because he said he should've known I fancied you! He's fucking crazy.

 

\- Harry

 

P.S.  I might be drunk.  Just a little bit.   

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 12th, 2005**

 

**My condolences.**

**However I think it's best you called it a night, got some rest. The hangover will be killer in the morning.**

 

**\- Draco**

**P.S If you're nice, I might send Miffy over with some Hangover-Helper**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

March 12th, 2005

 

I can be nice.  Very nice.  Besides I can think of a few things you can do over me besides lording my drunkenness over me come Monday.  They'd be a lot more fun and-

Fuck. 

Oh fuck.  Ron is going to kill me.  He was right.  And so was Reilly. 

Oh, fucking hell.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

 

**OWL:**

**March 12th, 2005**

 

**Harry. As much as I'd love to address the many interesting points of your last drunken owl I need you.**

**Harley's trial has moved up to this morning. It's unclear why but your testimony will be needed.**

 

**\- Malfoy**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

March 12th, 2005

 

I feel like I was trampled by a Hippogriff and I have absolutely no idea what I wrote you last night but if it was embarrassing do me a favor and don't remind me.

Fuck this can't be anything good, they never move court dates this last minute.  

I'll meet you in fifteen minutes.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 12th, 2005**

 

**I'd like to thank you, Potter, for your professionalism in there. Despite your current state and even though the defense seemed tough on you, you actually did very well.**

 

**You did well by Josie.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 12th, 2005

 

You don't have to thank me.  It's my job.  

But....thank you.  

And well, speaking of thanks....I wanted to thank you for what you said to Perkins during the Supervisory Review hearing.  I know what I said and that according to the rules you were responsible for my actions as lead, but I think we both know almost no one pays attention to that bylaw.  Most of the Heads here make their team take responsibility for themselves.   

You didn't have to defend my actions.  Thank you.

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 14th, 2005**

 

**Potter,**

 

**When I found out you had joined the Auror Corps I rolled my eyes so hard I nearly spotted my own brain. The Golden Saviour out to do what's expected of him once more.**

**I was... wrong?**

**You do your job well. Always. Not always but regulation but with heart.**

**I meant what I said when I spoke of you. You're an annoying git sometimes but a good man. In another life you might have made a great friend.**

 

**\- Draco.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 14th, 2005

 

I think that's the hardest part of this job.  Sometimes I'm not so sure that what's regulation is what's the right thing to do.  

I've never told anyone but Robards offered me a promotion a few months ago.  I turned it down.  I don't think I could handle any more red tape and bureaucracy.  You're good at it though.  And I don't mean that as a put down.  You're good at compartmentalizing what needs to be done with what can be done.  I know I'm good at what I do but I think I lack the necessary tact to be Head Auror.  

I guess what I'm trying to say is you're not half bad either even if you're kind of a know it all and you drink all the good tea from the break room.

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

P.S.  We only get one life, Malfoy.  When you want something you have to go for it.  

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 15th, 2005**

 

**I DRINK THE ONLY TEA IN THE BREAK ROOM ANYTHING ELSE PARADING AROUND AS MUCH IS SWILL!**

 

**D.x**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 15th, 2005

 

Sure you do.  

Just like you eat all the sweets in there too.  Don't think I haven't noticed all the chocolates go missing the same day you have to file reports!

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 15th, 2005**

 

**Reports are stressful. It's for the good of the division really that any and all chocolates be surrendered to me immediately. Especially the dark chocolate ones.**

**Have you got that character witness statement from the Liverpool thing?**

 

**D.M**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 15th, 2005

 

Well we certainly wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize the good of the team.  Someone might just need to make sure there's some of Honeydukes Imported Dark chocolate in there tomorrow.

You're gonna need that chocolate when you get my report because I swear to Merlin I wasn't drunk when I wrote it.  Ashby was talking a mile a minute and I didn't want to miss anything so I might have possibly written notes on the spots that say don't write here, which yes I know you hate because you send them back to me every time with an angry face.   

On the plus side the statement is technically taken even if it's not the most legible report I'm likely to turn in.  

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 17th, 2005**

 

**I need you to come sign your report. I had to dictate it out all over again and use two different translating charms to decipher it. You owe me a hoard of chocolate!**

**Whatever will I do with you?**

**\- D**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 17th, 2005

 

I'll be up to sign it this afternoon.  I have a briefing with Robards about an open case I was working on before I got transferred for this one.  Maybe around 3:00?  If you share the chocolate I know you hide in te bottom drawer of you right desk then I'll tell you where I hide the good tea so no one else drinks it all.

And if you don't know what to do with me on your own maybe you can't quite handle me, Malfoy.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 17th, 2005**

 

**Potter as much as it pains me to remind you I AM your superior officer.**

**Of course I know to handle you.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 17th, 2005

 

Ah, but you're only my superior officer until this case is closed which could be in the next few weeks.  Once I go back to First Response you won't technically be my boss anymore.

You won't be above me any longer. 

Unless you wanted to.  

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 18th, 2005**

 

**For the sake of any future cases, you should know that I am very flexible with my work.**

 

**\- D**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 18th, 2005

 

It's always good to be flexible.  Comes in handy, or so I've been told.

Any chance you're free for a bite after work tomorrow?

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 18th, 2005**

 

**I've also been known to be handy.**

**8 o'clock fine?**

 

**Draco.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 18th, 2005

 

I'll be sure to keep that in mind in case I find myself with any pressing needs you might be able to help me with.

That's perfect.  Takeaway at my place or maybe the new Italian place that just opened downtown?

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 18th, 2005**

 

**Not to be too forward, but my place.  I make mean Italian.**

 

**Draco.**

 

  ***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

March 18th, 2005

 

That works for me.  You're not the only one who can be flexible.  

You know I never pegged you for the cooking sort.  

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 18th, 2005**

 

**I bet there are many things you don't know about me, Potter. Question is whether or not you'll venture and find out?**

 

**Draco**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

March 17th, 2005

 

Is that a challenge?  Because I do love a good challenge.

 

\- Harry

 

P.S.  You might be surprised to find out what you don't know about me as well.

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 19th, 2005**

 

**Harry.**

**I'm sorry we were interrupted last night, but I'm not sorry that we were able to catch Harley before that Portkey detonated.**

**As much as I'd love to spend more time with you I'd rather it not be via an extensive manhunt.**

**If you found my company acceptable we could reschedule?**

 

**Draco.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

March 19th, 2005

 

Draco,

 

I realize that the stream of curse words I let out when our date was interrupted might not have been the easiest thing to interpret but I promise I wasn't upset.  Well alright, I was upset but certainly not at you.  

I was mad at Harley for thinking he could escape, and at myself for having had too much to drink to be able to help.  But you stopped him.  Not that I ever had any doubt.  I knew you would.  

Of course I want to re-schedule.  I know I'd had a bit to drink but I wasn't so drunk I forgot what you said and trust me I'm definitely going to hold you to those promises you made.  That is....if you meant them?

 

Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

 

**OWL:**

**March 20th, 2005**

 

**Oh, Potter.**

**Of all my Harry-centric fantasies (of which there are many) I didn't expect a delectably dressed, slightly tipsy (I'll send you a bottle of that red you liked so much) Potter leaning over my kitchen island to be all that would break me.**  

 **But trust me, Potter, when I vowed to worship your arse I meant it. Reverently.**  

**Upon rescheduling our date Potter be wary I won't wait until we get to the bedroom. I know I promised you that Tiramisu but it can wait. I will take you on that bench Potter and kiss you senseless before ripping off every item of clothing you wear by the seams.**

**It is then which I will sample every inch of you, every untouched curve of your body. The arch of your neck, the dip of your spine, the jut of your ankles, the shy side of your wrists lavished upon by my caress.**  

**Oh Potter, your arse. I will devour it entirely licking away at you until all you are is a pool of nerves in my embrace.**

**And oh Potter when I finally have you where I want you, pliant and easy with two of my digits niggling deeper inside you, only then will I swallow down your entire length and make you scream.**

**Yours.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

March 20th, 2005

 

Fucking hell, Draco.  

It's a good thing I'm not at work right now or I'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble. 

When are you free?  Please say soon.  I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to look you in the eye at work and not think of all the things I wish your mouth was doing.  Fuck.

Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 20th, 2005**

 

**My Floo is open. You know the address.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Owl:

March 27th, 2005

 

Draco,

 

Sorry for the strange owl.  Just give him some water and two owl treats I promise he might look like he's dying but he's fine.  I had to borrow Arthur's owl.  

And sorry I had to leave.  I mean, well that is to stay I didn't want to overstay my welcome.  But if I'm being perfectly honest which you said you wanted, I didn't want to leave.  But I've missed the last few Sunday dinners tab the Weasley's because of the case and I'd promised I would be here.

I probably should've stayed at your place though.  I poured gravy over my peas because I can't stop thinking about you.  I can't even think straight.  All I can think about is last night.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 27th, 2005**

 

**Potter. It's fine. I was also overdue at the Manor. My Mother sends her regards I'm sure. Not that I -I mean to say that, if she knew she'd probably- She's very polite always Potter.**

**I'll see you on Monday,**

 

**Draco.**

 

**P.S My bed sheets still smell like you.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Interdepartmental Memo:

March 28th, 2005

 

Have I ever told you I hate Mondays?

Whose brilliant idea was it to have team meetings at half past 8 on a Monday morning?  There isn't enough tea in the world to be awake enough for that.

I was two seconds away from hexing McKinnon or Harley underneath the table.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**Interdepartmental Memo:**

**March 28th, 2005**

 

**Potter most of the known world can function before eight in the morning.**

**And I quite understand the sentiment towards Harley and his god awful lawyer, can you imagine the nerve? Organizing an entire illegal potions ring just to give up all the names for a reduced sentence?**

**I need the worlds largest mug of tea-**

 

**Potter. You sentimental twat. You've just brought me tea and left me with a view of England's most pert backside. I'm almost left with nothing left to complain about whatever shall I do?**

 

**D**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Interdepartmental Memo:

March 28th, 2005

 

Yes well as you like to point out I'm not exactly like everyone else.  Meetings should be held at normal hours.  Like noon.  With food.

Harley is an egotistical ass. The only good thing that came of that meeting is that he showed more of his hand than he meant which means he's going down at the next trial.  

Now if we could manage to have one peaceful day at work.

 

\- Harry

 

P.S.  Meet me in the supply closet in fifteen minutes.  I can think of a few things we can do to mess up my appearance.   I'd be willing to make the sacrifice in order to give you something to complain about.  

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**Interdepartmental Memo:**

**March 28th, 2005**

 

**Department Head meeting in 20min sorry. Should I send your love to Robards?**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Interdepartmental Memo:

March 28th, 2005

 

Very funny.

Well since I'm not required to be there I guess I'll head to the supply room on my own.  Won't be as good as with you but at least now I have a nights worth of memories to think about while I wank.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**Interdepartmental Memo:**

**March 28th, 2005**

 

**You absolute philistine is that your way of asking for a repeat performance?**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Interdepartmental Memo:

March 28th, 2005

 

You posh wanker.  I had to owl Hermione and ask her what philistine meant.  

So if I'm so lacking in culture perhaps I need a few...lessons.  Private lessons

 

Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 28th, 2005**

 

**As long as you don't ask me to pull you over my knee and deduct house points I'm available.**

**I'm sorry I'll end up having nightmares about you and Professor Snape.**

 

**D**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Owl:

March 28th, 2005

 

I might have a few fantasies of my own but I can't say that is one of them.  Fuck, Draco, I swear if you ever mention Snape and sex in the same sentence were never doing it again.

I think I might need to obliviate myself now.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 29th, 2005**

 

**How about Minnie? Heard the old bats going to retire next year. She was your head of house, maybe that's more your flavour.**

**In all seriousness, Potter, the Firewhiskeys been poured, the Floo is open. I'm half hard thinking about how flustered this last missive might have gotten you.**

 

**D**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Interdepartmental Memo:

March 29th, 2005

 

Pretty sure the Prohpet made very sure it was no secret I swing both ways, but between you and me there's only one person I'm even remotely interested in having sex with tonight.

Unfortunately, I have to finish this report and might be a little late.  

Don't start all the fun without me.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**March 29th, 2005**

 

**I'll try not to fall asleep waiting.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 30th, 2005**

 

**I don't know what you told Weasley but I do not appreciate threatening Howlers so early in the morning. ESPECIALLY after sleeping on the couch all night waiting for your pompous arse!**

**We have a team meeting in 10 minutes. Try to look presentable!**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Interdepartmental Memo:

March 30th, 2005

 

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed last night.  Or couch.  Fuck, Draco, I'm not in control of what Ron does.  If Hermione can't stop him from these things what makes you think I can?

Besides he was just being a friend.  He might've taken what I said a bit too seriously.  

And I'm sorry about last night.  There was a break in the tracking charm for the case of evidence I accidentally dissapparted and I had to check it out.  I tried calling through your floo but I think your house elf shut the wards.  

It wouldn't have taken me so long if that bastard hadn't used an illegal hex when I came around the corner.  I was in St. Mungos half the night waiting in spell damage.  

But don't worry god forbid I'm late to the meeting and make you look bad.

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

 

**OWL:**

**March 30th, 2005**

 

**Clearly Weasley has nothing to worry about. Break his heart? What utter tripe! I'm clearly not important enough to warrant an owl when you're in Spell Damage! Oh! Side note! AS YOUR FUCKING SUPERIOR OFFICER I BLOODY WELL AM!**

  **Hey next time you want to pull, try 'The Wonky Wizard' off Turpentine Alley. I wouldn't know personally but hear they're okay for a quick shag. Merlin knows I won't be made fool of again.**

 

**Draco L Malfoy.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

March 31st, 2005

 

You didn't have to be such a prick in the meeting.  I'm quite sure given the amount of screaming you did that the entire office now knows you think I'm an impulsive, reckless Auror without an ounce of self-preservation or respect for the hierarchy of my superiors.   

You knew who I was before you fucked me so spare me.  I made a mistake.  I do that sometimes. And when I end up in St. Mungos I never owl. I don't...I don't , I'm not good at it alright.  

I'll put in my notice to transfer this afternoon since you clearly don't want me on your team and I'm not a masochist.  I have no desire to be around someone who doesn't even want to look at me.

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

P.S.  Glad to know you have so much experience pulling for the night.  You're such a fucking prat I can't believe I let you be my first.

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**March 31st, 2005**

 

**Maybe that's for the best.**

**Maybe I was kidding myself. Weasley was right. I am a selfish git. Send over the paperwork. I'll sign the transfer.**

 

**Draco**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:

March 31st, 2005

 

Fine, have it your way.  I've included all necessary paperwork.  You'll need to sign it and give it to Robards in the morning.  

Although I'm sure you knew that already.  You know everything already don't you.

 

\- H.J. Potter

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

April 2nd, 2005 

 

I probably shouldn't be writing this.  

Fuck it I've had so much to drink I don't think I'll remember sending this in the morning and it's not like you're going to tell me are you?  Cause you don't want to talk to me anymore.  Probably glad to get rid of me.  I'm more trouble than I'm worth isn't that what you told Robards before I got there?  Heard you, you know.  Wanker.  S'not fair you know.  Wasn't supposed to be like this.

Didn't wanna tell you I was hurt.   Fuck I felt stupid.  Besides, no one comes when I get hurt.  No one ever comes.  The Dursley's always said I was too much trouble.  Guess they were right.

And I don't pull.  Never have.  You're the only one I've ever let fuck me.  Only one I wanted.  Only one I want.  Didn't want to tell you in case you changed your mind.  Harry fucking Potter was a virgin at twenty-five.  Can't believe the Prophet didn't get ahold of that one.

Fuck I'm drunk.  Definitely wouldn't say this otherwise.  Not that it's not true but fuck I wouldn't say it out loud.  

Think I might love you.  But don't tell anyone ok?  S'ok, I'm used to not getting what I want.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**April 3rd, 2005**

 

**Harry,**

 

**I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Granger kicked me out I'm afraid.**

**I hope you feel better. Take the potions I left you. They'll help I promise.**

**I meant what I said.**

**I love you,**

 

**Draco**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

April 3rd, 2005 

 

Fuck me I feel like I was run over by the knight bus.  I haven't been this hungover since I was nineteen.  

Thank you for the potions though.  I mean at least now I can open my eyes without my head feeling like it might split in two.

Hermione said...well actually she said a lot this morning.  Most of which I don't remember because she was talking way too fast.  The gist of it seemed to be that we were both emotionally stupid and deserved each other. 

And...fuck I'm embarrassed.  I don't remember what I wrote, not exactly, but I have a vague idea.  

I thought I was dreaming when I felt your fingers in my hair last night.  Hermione assures me you were actually there.  

Thing is...I don't remember.

And I want to.

 

\- Harry

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**April 3rd, 2005**

 

**You'll find enclosed the letter that you wrote me. At 3 in the morning mind.**

**Affected by your words it seemed I did what any good samaritan would do and-**

 

**You looked awful Harry. Really pathetic and I ached in sympathy. I sat with you till 8 in which I got a half glare from Granger who was carrying on about a letter she also received???**

**I've been catching up on sleep since my last letter.**

**What happens next depends on you, you've got the Quaffle.**

 

**Draco**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

April 3rd, 2005 

 

Fuck me, if I wasn't so bloody hungover I'd consider drinking another bottle of firewhiskey.  Hermione sent me the letter I sent her too which was .... well not quite as embarrassing since Hermione said she already knew but still.

Pathetic huh?  Do you always whisper about wanting to fuck pathetic men?  Least I know your type. 

But...look I'm not used to saying how I feel.  At least, not like this.  But as embarrassed as I am I'm not sorry.  Not even a little bit.  Probably wouldn't have said it if I wasn't drunk but I meant every word.

 

\- Harry

 

P.S.  Please tell me you didn't turn those papers into Robards.

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**OWL:**

**April 3rd, 2005**

 

**I'm sorry but I did and I think I had to. For two reasons.**

**I can't bear the thought of being the one putting you on the frontline. Its where you thrive but watching it happen in real time I see terrifying.**

**Two. If you insist on working under me you'll never let me get under you.**

 

**xx**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

OWL:

April 4th, 2005 

 

Fucking wanker.  

I can't even be mad at you because all I want is to find out what it's like with you underneath me.

 

\- Harry

 

P.S. If you're not my superior anymore can we fuck at work now?

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

**INTERDEPARTMENTAL MEMO:**

**April 4th, 2005**

 

**There is a janitor's closet one floor down from my department around the corridor from yours.**

 

**Meet me there in 20 minutes.**

 

***~*~*~*~***

 

Interdepartmental Memo:

April 4th, 2005

 

Jesus fucking Christ, Draco.  It's a good thing you put in the transfer because I'm pretty sure there is no way I could ever sit across from you in a meeting now that I know what kind of things your mouth is capable of.  

I'm also sure Ron knows what we were doing he keeps shooting me horrified looks from his desk then laughing at me and Hermione just sent me an owl that just said "Finally."

And since we got interrupted I never got a chance to answer your question but the answer is yes, I'll move in with you.

 

\- Harry

 


End file.
